Love You More
by jippy
Summary: Yamato is temporarily living with Sora and her parents. Being in a long-term relationship at seventeen gets harder once you start sleeping one bedroom down from your girlfriend. A Sorato. [Discontinued.]
1. Speculations

**AN:** Hello there. I've rated this 'T', but if anyone thinks it should be rated 'M' instead, do tell me. I think you'll be all right as long as you're fourteen and above. There's no sex or anything . . . just a lot of speculations about it.

Note: The title really has nothing to do with the story . . . 'Love You More' is a song by Racoon. I liked the lyrics "You look like you did before, only prettier / Every day I love you more, and more and more . . .". I'll probably title all my stories after songs, as I can't come up with titles for the life of me. :3

* * *

Takenouchi Sora slipped quietly into the guest bedroom of the apartment she lived in with her parents – and, currently, her boyfriend. Ishida Yamato had taken up temporary residence in their home for the duration his father was going to be away in America. Mr. Ishida was there for work-related reasons; something about ongoing negotiations with US television networks regarding affiliates and revenue, and other things Sora didn't quite understand, or care to. 

She closed the door behind her gently, and approached the sleeping mass of blond hair partially visible from under the covers of the room's sole bed. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table; it read 7:03 a.m.. She drummed her fingers against the surface of the table in an attempt to awaken the boy in slumber.

He stirred but did not wake, moving quite a bit unconsciously, making the covers slide down his upper body. Sora took a moment to admire his strong, broad shoulders, and toned chest. Yamato had always been appearance-conscious, and as he aged he seemed to care more and more about the way he looked. But somehow he never came across as shallow; just elegant, graceful. Gorgeous.

Sora placed a hand on his chest and nudged him gently, this time getting a more animated reaction. He sat up in a panic, almost scaring her, but then seemingly calmed down after a few seconds.

"_Sora_," he hissed, "I thought you were your mother." He rubbed morning sleep out of his eyes, and gave a soft yawn, stretching his arms. Sora wasn't impressed.

"I don't look anything like my mother!" she hissed in return. "Are you saying I look _old_, that you'd actually mistake me for my mother?" She challenged him with narrowed eyes. Then she noticed how cute he looked, half-asleep (half-awake?) with bed hair, and her eyes softened and she broke into a small smile.

Yamato smiled in return, half dazed. "You're pretty." It had nothing to do with the topic at hand – well, perhaps it kind of tied in as a counter to 'old', though not really – but it was the first thing that came to mind as he saw her smile.

She blushed faintly, shoving him down onto the bed from his sitting position. "Shut up. We have to get ready for school. I came in to see if you had woken up yet – you know, by yourself? – but apparently not. You so need me, Ishida."

He smiled with laughter etched in his lips. "I do, I do." Grabbing her around her small waist, he pulled her down towards him, and the two began to play-wrestle as Sora struggled to get free. The two were laughing and giggling and getting so carried away that they almost didn't hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. _Almost_.

It was Sora's mother.

Toshiko looked at the two teenagers, tangled in each others' limbs, with raised eyebrows. "Sora," she began, "I hope you didn't spend the night in here with Yamato –"

"O-of course not, mother!" Sora sputtered. She wasn't stupid, if her parents caught her with Yamato they'd kindly request that he go stay with his mother and brother on the other side of town. "I just came in about five minutes ago to wake him up for school. Honest."

Toshiko surveyed the scene. Her daughter's boyfriend – with raging hormones no doubt at seventeen – did not have a shirt on. Hmm. She pondered that for a while before finally deciding to let it go, nodding her head.

"Okay. I trust you. You two better get ready for school if you don't want to be late."

"Yes Mrs. Takenouchi," Yamato replied respectfully, and Sora nodded. Toshiko left the room and closed the door. Yamato sighed with relief, which did not go unnoticed by Sora. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"She's my mother, not yours. I would have been in more trouble than you!"

"Maybe," Yamato replied. "Uh, Sora . . . how about you go get ready? I'll be out in a bit."

Sora cast suspicious eyes on him, before her lips curved into a smirk. "Did you have a wet dream?" she teased playfully. "Were you thinking about Teletubbies again?"

She couldn't remember exactly how that in-joke had started, but it consisted of her teasing Yamato about having a hormonal-driven obsession with Teletubbies – even though he had never once showed an interest in them, sexual or otherwise. The mere thought that he did was creepy – and thus why Sora found it so hilarious to tease him about. Yamato did not, however.

"Yeah, Ditsy," he said sarcastically.

"You mean Dipsy!" Sora corrected him. Well, apparently Sora was the one who watched Teletubbies. She must've had it on whilst Yamato was over sometime, called him a gay Teletubbie, and it had grown from there. Probably.

"Whatever," Yamato replied, "are you going or what?"

Sora hmph'd, before her eyes began looking suspicious again. The two stared silently at each other for several seconds. Sora's eyes then wandered down Yamato's face, pass his neck, down his chest – and the bed covers obscured the rest. Then it hit her.

"You're _naked_!" she exclaimed. "That's why you woke up panicked, in case I had been my mother – Yamato! I _told_ you not to sleep in the nude while you're here!"

He looked sheepish. "But clothes make me feel so restrained! I like sleeping in the nude . . ."

"Well I know that," Sora huffed. "But what if my mum or dad come in and see you naked? They'd think you were trying things with me!"

Yamato playfully pouted. "Okay. I won't do it again."

Sora frowned. "I'm serious, Yamato. If you want to stay here until your dad gets back –"

Yamato dropped the pout. "I know, I know. I promise I'll sleep in clothes from now on. Okay?"

"Okay," Sora said, getting off the bed. "Now let's get ready for school. Taichi and Mimi might have to wait for us for a while . . ."

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi hummed idly as she waited for her friends. It was several minutes past eight and school started in half an hour, so if Sora and Yamato didn't get their butts down soon – and if Taichi didn't show up for that matter – Mimi was walking without them. Maybe. She sighed. 

A smile then etched itself onto her face as a familiar brunet came jogging into her view. "Taichi," she greeted, as he reached her.

"Hey Mimi," Yagami Taichi greeted in return, glancing at the entrance of the apartment complex behind her. "They're not down yet?" he queried, though the answer was obvious.

"They are taking _forever_," Mimi groaned in reply. "I bet it's Yamato. And his hair. _God_."

Taichi gave an easy laugh, then nodded his head in agreement. "Probably. Poor Sora." She was usually down by eight on the dot, and Taichi was the one who kept everyone up. In his defence, he did live the farthest away from the school.

"Poor Sora? Poor _me_! I've been waiting here for at _least_ twenty minutes!" Mimi moaned.

Taichi lifted an eyebrow. "That early, really? Well, it's your own fault for being so nosy."

"Nosy!?" Mimi exclaimed. "What could I _possibly_ be nosy about?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently.

Taichi looked amused. "You want to ask Sora a million questions about how the weekend went with Yamato moved in, right?" It was so obvious.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him for being right. "Well, as if you're not curious as well," she accused. "I still can't believe Sora's parents actually let Yamato stay with them."

"Yeah, I know. My mum would never let a girlfriend of mine stay over our place," Taichi agreed, "but I'm not curious about the situation. I think it's pretty obvious what Sora and Yamato are up to."

Mimi looked confused. "What are they up to?"

Taichi's expression was plain as he replied. "You know. Sex?"

"WHAT!?" Mimi erupted, then cupped a hand over her mouth.

Taichi smirked at Mimi's outburst as a few people on the sidewalk glanced at them. "A little louder next time, Mimi?"

Mimi gave him a small glare. "Well, I can't believe you said that! As if Sora and Yamato would have sex while living in the same place as her parents! Never mind that; as if Sora and Yamato are actually having sex – period!"

Taichi raised an eyebrow to that last statement. "Mimi, they've been dating for, like, three years."

"So?" Mimi returned defiantly. "Just because they've been dating for a long time doesn't mean they're having sex."

Taichi studied Mimi for a few seconds before clapping a hand onto her shoulders, and then nodding his head at her as if she were a child. "Stay innocent."

Mimi slapped his hand away. "Oh shut up," she retorted, then continued to argue. "If they were having sex I would know. I'm her best friend! She'd tell me. _She would_." Right?

"Hey, I'm her best friend too, and she hasn't told me –" Taichi remarked, before being cut off by Mimi.

"Yes, but you're a _guy_. Why would she tell you anything about her sex life?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "I mean – _non existent_ sex life," she corrected herself.

"I'm also Yamato's best friend, and he hasn't told me either," Taichi went on, as if Mimi hadn't spoken. "I think it's just because they're both, you know, private. But I'm _sure_ they're having sex."

"On the basis that they've been going out for three years?" Mimi remarked.

"Well, yes."

". . ."

". . ."

Mimi sighed. "Well, I'm asking Sora!"

"Go ahead, as long as you don't tell her that I'm in any way involved with your probing questions!" Taichi didn't want Sora to think he was a pervert. Well, more perverted than she thought he was, anyway. And he didn't really want to know the details of Sora and Yamato's sex life. Well, unless Yamato wanted to tell him, because then it'd be from another guy's point of view, and not the other way around. That would be okay.

Mimi slapped Taichi's arm for no reason.

"Ow!" Taichi grumbled, rubbing the newly sore area. Except it hadn't really hurt much – he just wanted to make a scene of it. "Somehow _I'm_ not allowed to hit you, but you're allowed to –"

"Hey guys," a voice emerged several feet away from the entrance of the apartment. It was Sora. She had her hand entwined with Yamato's, who was also carrying her school bag as well as his own. "Bickering again?"

"Bickering? Us? Not at all!" Mimi smiled widely. "But let's not _dwell_ on me and Taichi. How were things this weekend?"

"Fine . . ." Sora trailed, glancing at Yamato. "Why?" She knew Mimi had been messaging her cell phone over the weekend, to ask questions about Yamato no doubt, but she had ignored them. Mimi and gossip.

"Oh, well, you know. Yamato's living with you. It's a big deal! It's like you're married. Almost," Mimi nodded her head up and down emphatically.

Yamato quirked an eyebrow at the mention of being married. "Not really . . . I mean, we sleep in different beds – rooms." Mimi and Taichi looked at each other. "So it's not like we're married at all," Yamato continued. "It feels more like we're at a sleep over. Anyway, shouldn't we start walking? We'll be late for school otherwise."

"Oh, right," Mimi blinked, as the four teenagers began walking in the direction of Odaiba High School. Of course, the walk wasn't in silence; not with Mimi and her bubbling curiosity around, certainly. She planned to prod from all angles.

"So what kept you two so long?" Mimi asked. "Yamato, your hair looks suspiciously _too_ perfect." Though the question was asked to indirectly give Mimi more clues to the level of her friends' intimacy, the fact that Yamato's hair was perfect _did_ rule out a morning romp. Mimi blushed lightly at the thought of a 'morning romp', and turned her head ever-so-slightly to conceal her cheeks.

Without missing a beat Yamato replied, "But it's always _too_ perfect, Mimi." Then he realised she was actually accusing him of holding them up. "Hey! I only spent ten minutes on my hair. _Ten minutes_. It was Sora and her zit cream –" Sora glared at him. "– Um. No. I'm wrong. It _was_ me and my hair," he retracted, receiving a smug smile from Sora.

Taichi laughed at their exchange. "You are totally whipped, man. What did I tell you about Sora? If you end up marrying her you'll be henpecked." His laughter died as Sora turned her glare on him. He coughed. "Only joking, Sor."

Yamato sniggered. "At least she's my girlfriend. She's not even yours and she's got you whipped!"

"_Please_," Taichi said, then walked a little ahead of them so as not to prolong the discussion. Sora had always been good at scolding both he and Yamato, and for some reason he never challenged her the way he would Yamato.

The other three chuckled, then Mimi asked a seemingly random question. "Yamato, can I see your wallet?" Her open palm was held out expectantly at Yamato.

The blond quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? Why?"

"I just . . . want to see if you still have that dream photo of you and Sora in there," Mimi lied. Taichi had turned his head back to listen when he heard Mimi's question, but now faced forward again, shaking his head lightly with a small smirk. He couldn't believe Mimi was actually asking to see Yamato's wallet so she could find a _condom_ . . .

"Right . . ." Yamato replied, not convinced. "Well, I do. Sora won't let me replace it with a naked photo of Koda Kumi –" His girlfriend jabbed him. "Ow!" Then he continued. "– So you don't have to double-check."

Mimi pouted, dropping her hand to her side. "So mean. Sora, tell him he's mean."

"You're mean," Sora mockingly reprimanded Yamato, who played along, pulling a sad face. Mimi's pout seemed to droop further.

"I'll show you later," Yamato said, having actually felt a bit mean. "We have school now."

Indeed the four had reached the gates of Odaiba High, just in time to hear the school bell.

"Warning bell, I think," Taichi said, glancing at the students; some still chatting, others moving slowly inside the building to their classrooms.

"Sora," Mimi spoke up before the four would disperse, "can you come down to my classroom for lunch?" She'd be able to ask all the questions she wanted.

Sora looked at Yamato to see if he'd mind, as he usually had lunch with her in _her_ classroom. He shrugged. She nodded at Mimi. "Sure."

Mimi broke into a huge grin. "Excellent. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" The pink-haired girl was quick to dash off.

"Well," Taichi said as Mimi vanished inside the school, "I'll come over your class at lunch then, Yamato."

"Whatever," Yamato replied, as the three began walking inside the school towards their different classrooms, all located in the same area as they were in the same grade.

"So enthusiastic," Taichi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. The three then walked up some stairs and came to a stop at classroom 3-C. "Okay, see you at lunch then," he directed at Yamato. "And I'll see you whenever, I guess, Sora."

Yamato and Sora gave him a small wave, and he disappeared inside. The couple then headed to Sora's classroom, which was next to Taichi's.

"Mimi was acting weird," Yamato remarked, letting go of Sora's hand and giving her back her school bag.

"She's always like that," Sora replied, looking up at her boyfriend. He wore his school uniform jacket buttoned up, with the collar of his white shirt unbuttoned, just like in junior high. And he always looked dashing, no matter how dull the uniform.

He shrugged in return. "I guess. But you're having lunch with her, and not with me." He frowned lightly.

"You didn't say anything," Sora retorted, folding her arms.

"I shrugged!" the blond exclaimed.

"And that means 'no'?" Sora remarked skeptically. "You should have spoken. Besides, I can always just _not_ go, if you're going to whine." She didn't mind either way, really. Though having lunch with Yamato would be nice. Then again, he lived with her now . . . she'd see him all the time. She hoped she wasn't getting clingy.

Yamato looked indignant. "No, that's fine."

Sora looked amused. "Okay." She stood on her tippy-toes to give Yamato a light kiss on the lips. Then with a teasing laugh she added, "See you after school. Don't flirt with Taichi behind my back."

"Ha ha," Yamato replied dryly, as Sora ducked into class 3-B. "Bye, Sora."

And with that he walked the short steps to his own classroom as the final bell rang throughout the school.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Mimi was sat at her desk waiting impatiently for Sora to show up. She'd be tapping her fingers against her desk if she didn't care about the damage it would cause to her nails. Instead, she settled for sighing at the door continuously, as her classmates ate and chatted around her at their own desks. 

Finally, her auburn-haired friend walked through the classroom door and, catching Mimi's annoyed expression, flashed her a gently apologetic look.

"It takes a while to go down those stairs!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing an empty chair and pulling it up to Mimi's desk, so that the two were face to face. Sora had actually gone to see Yamato first, but Mimi didn't need to know that.

Mimi waved a hand to dismiss the matter. "So – Yamato," she stated. "Tell!"

Sora raised her eyebrows in fake confusion. "Tell what?"

"Soraaa," Mimi groaned, then launched straight into it. "Where does he sleep – I'm assuming the guest bedroom. Are you allowed to talk to him after dark – are your parents being strict? Does he use your bathroom? Does he do his own laundry –" Sora held up a hand to silence Mimi, and looked at her incredulously.

"Mimi, slow down. _Am I allowed to talk to him after dark_? How ridiculous is that!" Sora exclaimed, hints of laughter evident in her voice. "Of course I am. My parents don't command us to be mutes as soon as the sun goes down."

"Well," Mimi started, feeling slightly insulted, "I think it was a valid question! Do they let him in your room after dark, then?"

"Okay, I get your point," Sora answered. "They do get a bit on-edge when he's in my room at night. My dad knocked on my door on Saturday at 10 p.m in a not-so-subtle way to suggest that Yamato should leave my room. It's a bit annoying."

Mimi raised her eyebrows. "So, you and Yamato . . . you guys spend a lot of nights together?"

Sora wondered if there was a hidden implication in that question, and hesitated before replying. "It's . . . cosy. Being with him at night. It's just cosier than in the day . . . I don't know."

Mimi decided she didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. She stared Sora straight in the eyes and, lowering her voice so she knew for certain that no one else could hear, she uttered the question she had been dying to ask since morning.

"Are you having sex with Yamato?"

Sora blinked.

* * *

When Taichi approached Yamato's classroom at lunchtime he found the blond focussed on his small laptop. 

"Hey, man," Taichi greeted, sitting down. Yamato glanced at him, grunted a greeting, then averted his eyes back to the computer screen. Taichi bit into his apple. "What'cha doing?"

"Checking my email. Well, my dad emailed me, so I'm writing a reply," Yamato answered, fingers typing away on the keyboard.

His dad had bought him a laptop before leaving on his business trip to America. Yamato would've preferred a new guitar – or maybe a set of drums. Sora had once told him that she found drummers sexier than bassists and lead vocalists. Yamato was sure she was teasing him, but for some reason since, he felt the need to learn the drums to impress her.

Taichi had thought quite a bit about the whole are-they-or-aren't-they having sex issue regarding Sora and Yamato, thanks to Mimi and her antics that morning. Frankly, Taichi didn't like thinking about his friends' sex lives all that much, so he figured the only way it'd go away would be to find out if they were having sex or not. Then he wouldn't have to think about it. Well, that was the plan.

"Do you get porn emails?" was Taichi's chosen line to ease into the sex question.

Yamato stared at his friend with raised eyebrows before answering with sarcasm. "Why, would you like me to forward you some?"

"No," Taichi replied, ignoring his mocking tone, "I was just wondering if you got them as well. I get a tonne of them in my inbox for some reason."

"No," Yamato answered. "Unless you count 'Enlarge Your Penis' emails, I guess."

"Oh," Taichi said with a straight face, "Sora's still sending you those?"

Yamato promptly shoved him off his chair, and Taichi hit the floor laughing. "Idiot," Yamato stated, kicking his friend, then returned his attention to the laptop.

Taichi got up and rubbed his backside, plopping back down on the chair. "Yamato . . ." he started. He tried the indirect approach – which was so not him – so now he figured he might as well skip the direct approach and go _further_. "I saw you and Sora having sex."

Yamato almost fell off his chair.

* * *

That evening Toshiko was doing the laundry, placing clothes in the washing machine after pulling the pockets inside out to check for any forgotten items left in them. She hummed to herself, tuning out the faint noises of the TV in the living room, where Sora and Yamato sat embraced in each others' arms, talking and laughing. 

Toshiko was almost done with Yamato's hamper when, after reaching into the back pocket of his school pants to pull it inside out, she felt a small object. Apparently, Yamato was a little absent-minded when it came to making sure his pockets were empty before throwing his clothes into the hamper.

Well, that's what double-checking during laundry was for, Toshiko guessed.

She pulled the object out casually – but almost dropped it as her eyes took in what it was.

An un-opened condom.

* * *

**AN: **2007.12.01. I've finally written my first Sorato in almost four years! . . . Okay, that was longer than I expected. The chapter, I mean. And not much happened . . . hmm. Well, if you liked it, please review – and I'll update before 2010. Or something . . . 


	2. Rumours

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. It's nice to see a few familiar pen names. :) I can't believe I'm continuing . . .. Actually, I was writing another Sorato (a Takeru-Sora-Yamato triangle . . .) and a one-shot 'prelude' to this story, but then I figured I should just focus on 'Love You More' and hence began typing up the second chapter . . . I apologise in advance if this chapter disappoints. :P

* * *

Toshiko stared at the incriminating object in her open palm, a thousand thoughts running through her mind, all connected by a single question. 

Was her only daughter having sex?

She turned the small packet over in her hands. At least it was unopened; there was a chance her daughter _wasn't_ having sex. Sora might even be clueless about the condom – Yamato could have kept it as a precaution, without her knowing. That made Sora innocent, and at least made Yamato responsible, which was a good thing – but . . .

It also meant the boy was _intending_ to have sex with her daughter. That, she didn't _entirely_ approve of.

She placed the condom in the pocket of her own pants, and continued doing the laundry. Finishing up, she then went into her bedroom to call her husband, who was now in Kyoto. He only stayed with them in Odaiba two alternating weekends a month; the rest of the time, he lived where he worked.

Toshiko picked up the phone and dialled. She had to talk to Haruhiko about how to handle the situation – if she approached Sora about the condom now, in her current frame of mind, she'd probably seem like she was over-reacting, and give Sora trust issues. So she wasn't entirely sure whether she should bring it up, or if she should wait and see how things panned out, as Yamato was sure to notice his condom was missing . . .

* * *

"I win," Yamato declared, a devilish grin on his handsome face. He and Sora had moved to his bedroom after half an hour or so of television, and he currently had the redhead pinned underneath him on his bed. 

"Not so fast," Sora opposed, as Yamato gave her a skeptic look; after all, he _did_ have both of her wrists held with one hand. She grinned. "Don't underestimate the power of a woman." Twisting her leg, she brought her knee up against Yamato's crotch.

"Fuck!" the blond swore, letting go of Sora's wrists and bringing his hands to his groin. Sora giggled. Yamato glared, and gritted his teeth. "So _original_."

"Wasn't it just?" Sora replied, a twinkle in her eyes. She stopped laughing as soon as it was apparent her boyfriend wasn't going to be joining in. "Oh, come on. I didn't knee you that hard." And she really hadn't. Well, she didn't think she had, anyway.

Yamato levelled her with a look. "_Any_ amount of pressure on my naughty bits are _hard_, Sora."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Naughty bits?" She burst out laughing again – this time, Yamato joined in. But then he quickly pouted.

"You laugh now but in five or ten years when it becomes obvious that I can't pro-create – well, we all know who's to blame." Yamato nodded solemnly.

An amused look crossed Sora's face. "Who says I want children anyway?"

Yamato shrugged, then rolled Sora over so she was on top of him. He gave her an alluring grin. "Let's practise making babies . . ."

Sora laughed, then met his lips with her own in a gentle kiss. "My mum's home, so don't even think about it."

Yamato ignored her and brought their lips back together in a deeper kiss. His right hand slowly made its way under her shirt and up her back, coming to a subtle rest on the clasp of her bra.

He remembered when he and Taichi, at fourteen, had 'borrowed' a bra from Taichi's mother, and had taken turns practising unclasping it on each other. Taichi's father had walked in on them, then. It had been awkward. Taichi had to sit through a long conversation with his father about differing sexualities and how it was 'okay to be gay'. Yamato had been glad it wasn't his father who had seen them.

"Don't." Sora pulled back slightly, giving the blond boy a stern look.

He gave her an innocent smile in return. "I'm just fooling around." Thoughts of intercourse made him remember that he had to take the condom out of his wallet before it expired from the heat, and reached over for it on the bedside table. Then he remembered something else. "Oh – crap."

Sora wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What?"

"Oh crap, oh crap," Yamato ignored her, and continued talking to himself. "Please tell me I put it back inside . . ." He opened his wallet, and had a look. ". . . Oh crap."

No condom.

Sora was more than confused, and asked with a frustrated voice, "What are you 'oh crapping' about?"

Finally he acknowledged her. "Mimi wanted to see my wallet so I made sure to take the condom out before I showed her . . . and I forgot to put it back in afterwards."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have a condom in your wallet? It's Monday – we have school. There would've been no point in keeping it there today . . ."

"I left it in over the weekend. I forgot to take it out," Yamato answered. "But that's not the point! I forgot to put it back in, so it's still in my school pants. And as your mother just did the laundry . . ."

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh crap."

Yamato nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Your mum is going to kill me."

"I think you deserve to be killed." Sora glared at him.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Yamato replied sarcastically. "Will you be coming to my funeral?"

Sora whacked him in the chest. "Yamato! Why did you put a condom in your wallet over the weekend anyway? You _arrived_ for the weekend! Don't tell me you were planning on having sex the first weekend you lived with us." She continued to glare at him.

Yamato was at a loss for words. He had in fact thought that sometime over the weekend her parents would have left them alone, and then they could've, maybe, _possibly_ have sex . . .

That . . . did not happen.

"Um . . . at least I'm responsible?" He gave her an uncertain grin.

Sora whacked him again. "Okay," she said calmly. "Maybe my mum didn't find it. It could still be perfectly safe and unseen in your pants."

"Or rolling around in the washing machine," Yamato added dubiously.

Sora sighed. "Are you even sure you placed it in your pants? What if you . . . I don't know, missed?"

Her boyfriend gave her an incredulous look. "Missed? Placing a condom . . . in my _pants_? Do you really think I'm _that_ uncoordinated?"

"Okay, okay," Sora replied. "Well, let's make sure _we_ hang the laundry up after the washing machine does its job. That way we can look for the condom."

"If your mum doesn't already have it . . ."

"Well the clothes are already in the wash. If she had found it, she'd be talking to us about it right now, wouldn't she?"

"I guess . . ."

Still, Yamato planned to evade Sora's mother for the next few days. At least.

* * *

A couple of days passed by without any other condom disappearances. Yamato and Sora did not find the condom, and Toshiko had not said anything to either of them, so they concluded that Yamato must've lost it somehow; perhaps he _had _missed when placing it in his pants, and it had dropped on the ground somewhere at school. 

It was a Thursday afternoon and the pair had decided to spend it apart, as they were almost always together, so Yamato had gone over Taichi's whilst Sora went over Mimi's. Sora was allowing Mimi to paint her toenails in exchange for having the television turned on to soccer.

"No!" Sora shouted at the television screen as one team – the team she was _not_ rooting for – scored a goal.

"Don't move!" Mimi frowned, one hand holding Sora's ankle as she tried to apply another layer of nail polish. Sora settled down, and Mimi glanced at the screen, wrinkling her nose. "Why do they take off their shirts when they score?"

"It's a victory celebration thing," Sora replied.

"Yes, but why do it? Most soccer players are so _scrawny_ . . ." Mimi said in disgust. It figured to her that football players – the guys who actually had to hit the weights extensively as part of their training – were covered in pads, and had no half-naked victory celebrations. She'd much rather see one of them lose their shirts, not some guy who played soccer because he was _obviously_ too small to play football.

Sora laughed. "Soccer doesn't exactly build a lot of muscle, Mimi."

"That's very obvious," Mimi replied, nodding her head. Sora laughed again, then Mimi's face turned serious, indicating a change of subject. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Yamato . . ."

Sora sighed. "Mimi, we've been through this!" And they had. Several times. Mimi brought it up every time she saw her, in fact.

"I know, I know," the other girl moaned. "But I'm your _best friend_! Knowing exclusive details about your private life – such as the loss of your virginity – is supposed to be one of the perks! _I_ would tell _you_ when I lose _my_ virginity!" She pouted.

"I know you would," Sora replied, recalling the time Mimi had told her of her one and only sexual experience – giving Michael an amateurish hand-job a few months ago. The retelling had come complete with Mimi's exclamation to Michael of 'ew, you spermed on my hand!'. Sora fought back a giggle.

Mimi frowned. "So why didn't you tell me? Were you even planning on telling me, ever?"

Sora tried to choose her words carefully. "Well, we thought once we went off to college, everyone would assume we were having sex. So we didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone . . ."

Mimi glared at her. "So you didn't intend to tell me, ever."

Apparently her words weren't chosen carefully enough.

Sora sighed. "But Mimi, it's personal . . . And you know _now_, so what does it matter?"

"I'm just a little hurt," Mimi sniffed. "Here I am being a good friend, making you look pretty for Yamato –"

"I don't need to look 'pretty' for him," Sora interjected. "You can stop doing my nails, I _really_ don't mind."

"Oh, really?" Mimi retorted. "Did you forget the time I helped you go shopping for skirts when Yamato made you feel like you weren't girly enough?"

Sora hadn't forgotten. It was before she realised she liked Yamato, back when they were twelve, maybe thirteen. Yamato had asked an innocent enough question – why didn't she wear skirts more often? Sora had felt like he was accusing her of not being feminine enough, and had gotten Mimi's help to buy several skirts for her wardrobe, which was severely lacking in them. At the time she hadn't thought it had been about Yamato's opinion of her at all, nor had it felt like she had 'given in' by buying those skirts. It was just her response to a challenge. Then of course after she realised she _did_ like him, it became obvious to her that it _was_ about how he viewed her, and thus why she had gotten so defensive.

She was so childish back then, she thought, shaking her head.

"See, you do care about looking good for him." Mimi nodded in satisfaction.

Sora rolled her eyes. "You may still stop with the nails."

Mimi chose to ignore her and continued painting her nails. After a moment's silence, she asked her friend a curious question.

"So . . . how big is he?"

Sora threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Three teenagers occupied Taichi's room, which he fortunately no longer shared with Hikari, due to both of them growing older and needing their own privacy. He and Yamato were playing _Virtua Fighter 4_ on his PlayStation 2, whilst Izumi Koushiro kept himself entertained with his laptop. 

"You suck," Yamato muttered, as he was KO'd in the game by Taichi – for the sixth time.

Taichi grinned. "I'm just quicker than you."

"Bigger gaming nerd, more like it," the blond retorted, as Taichi started another match in the game. "Games are the only place you can kick my ass."

Taichi elbowed his friend. "Yeah, right." Though he guessed it was kind of true, but they never fought physically anymore, so it wasn't concrete.

He and Yamato had always had the same build, right through the first stages of puberty, with his friend having a height advantage that was still in play today. The final stages of puberty, however, had changed both of them a lot. Genetics had played a huge part in shaping them, and as Yamato's father was obviously a much larger man than Taichi's father, it was to be expected that Yamato would soon be noticeably bigger than Taichi.

Taichi still thought he looked more athletic than Yamato though, overall; or, at least, he definitely had the better athletic ability – but Yamato wasn't too bad himself. They had been going to the gym together for a year now, since during puberty they had both noticed a huge increase in strength, and were entertained by the idea that they could gain muscle and attract more girls; or, in Yamato's case, remain attractive to Sora.

"You cheated!" Yamato exclaimed, as yet again, Taichi had KO'd him.

"How did I cheat?"

"You bumped me to make me lose concentration!"

"That's such a lame excuse," Taichi retorted. "Why don't you give your controller to Koushiro? I bet he'd be much more of a challenge than you."

Yamato gave him the finger, then looked over at Koushiro. "Hey, you want a go?" He was getting pretty sick of Taichi beating him.

Koushiro looked up from his laptop. "Oh, no thank you. I'm relaxing my mind with some _Sudoku_." Puberty had at last given him height, and though still short in stature compared to other boys, he was at least taller than a lot of girls.

Taichi sniggered and Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Okay then . . ." He set his controller down. "Well, I'm done playing."

Taichi set his controller down as well, and turned the game off. "I just beat you seven times to one. Man, Yamato, you need to brush up on your skills!"

Yamato huffed. "I'm sorry I don't have the time to spend on brushing up my skills for_ video games_. I use my spare time for better things, Taichi."

His friend gave him a knowing grin, and lowered his voice. "Yeah, like making love to Sora?"

Apparently not low enough, as Koushiro spoke up whilst Yamato glared at Taichi. "Should I leave the room?"

"Huh, why?" Taichi asked, not thinking that Koushiro had heard what he had said.

"Well," the redhead started, "if you two are going to discuss Yamato's fornication with Sora, I thought you might want some privacy."

Yamato stared at the younger boy with surprise before turning his gaze back to Taichi. "You told him?" he hissed at his best friend.

Taichi shook his head. "No, I didn't tell anyone. Well, I did talk to Mimi . . . but she already knew from Sora, so that's okay, right?"

Yamato turned his attention back to Koushiro, and enquired, "Did Mimi tell you?"

"About you and Sora engaging in sexual intercourse?" Koushiro asked, as Yamato slapped his forehead at how blunt his tone was. "No. I heard from Miyako."

"What? Miyako? How?" Yamato asked with a frown, confused.

Koushiro nodded his head. "Miyako heard it from her sister – Chizuru? She's in your class, Yamato. Apparently, she heard Taichi say that he saw you and Sora, mid-coitus."

Taichi burst out laughing as Yamato's frown deepened. First Taichi and Mimi had found out that he and Sora were having sex, then there was the whole missing condom scare, and now this? So much for privacy.

"Taichi." Yamato gritted his teeth. "This is your fault! If you hadn't _lied_ and said you saw me and Sora having sex –"

"Hey," Taichi began defensively, "how was I to know that Chizuru likes to eavesdrop?"

"Maybe she couldn't help it as your mouth is so huge that when you're whispering you're actually _yelling_?" Yamato suggested stonily.

"Exaggeration, much?" Taichi returned, rolling his eyes. "So, Chizuru knows and she told Miyako, who's probably told the others. That's not so bad, right? It's not like the whole school knows. Just your closest friends."

Yamato lay his head down on Taichi's bed. "I would've preferred that _no one_ knew."

Taichi patted him on the back gently. Yamato growled at him. Taichi retracted his hand.

"I don't think you should be embarrassed or ashamed, Yamato," Koushiro spoke up. "Sex is only natural between a man and a woman in a relationship. In fact, most people agree that reproduction is, well, the meaning of life. It's a necessity if humankind is to survive."

Yamato lifted his head up from the bed and gave Koushiro a weary look. "I don't feel 'embarrassed' or 'ashamed', Koushiro. I just like my privacy. And sorry to disappoint, but Sora and I aren't intending to make babies _just_ yet; we're in it for the fun, selfishly. 'Humankind' will have to wait."

Taichi stifled a laugh as Koushiro just looked taken aback. "I was only trying to help," he said briskly.

Yamato sighed, and apologised. "It was just Chizuru who overheard Taichi, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Koushiro replied. "Miyako only mentioned that Chizuru was the person who told her. Whether or not someone else overheard, well . . ."

"I haven't heard anything about you and Sora in my class," Taichi piped up. "Has anyone made any comments about Sora to you, Yamato?"

Yamato thought for a bit. Nothing really came to mind. A few girls had made general comments about his relationship with Sora; but then, a few girls always made general comments about his relationship with Sora – week in and week out. It was like they had no life.

Yamato shook his head. "Nothing unusual." At least, he hadn't noticed anything; then again, he didn't really pay much attention to the girls in his class. He was with Sora, and if he did look at other girls, they were mostly girls out of high school. He liked older women; Sora herself was four months older than him.

"Well, then," Taichi gathered, "I guess we're fine? And hey, as the awesome best friend I am, I'll even call Chizuru and ask her to keep her mouth shut, just to be sure it doesn't leak at school."

Yamato snickered. "Awesome? I don't think so. But thanks."

He didn't particularly want the whole school to be 'in' on his sex life, but even more than that, he knew Sora wasn't going to be too happy if that happened; and Sora not happy meant he wasn't happy. He hoped Chizuru would keep quiet; or, for that matter, had been the only one to have overheard Taichi.

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Taichi and Yamato were stood in front of the school gates Friday morning when Taichi broke the unfortunate news; Chizuru wasn't the only one to have overheard him. Of course, Sora and Mimi were both up-to-date with the situation, as Yamato had informed Sora the previous night, and Mimi was informed on their walk to school. 

"So Chizuru and _how_ many of her friends know?" Sora demanded, staring icicles at Taichi.

Taichi held his hands up in defence, giving Sora an uneasy smile. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not Chizuru or her friends."

"But you _were _the one they overheard. So, technically, Taichi – this is _all_ your fault!" Sora growled. Even Yamato looked a bit scared of his girlfriend.

"Uh, Sora . . ." Yamato started, moving to stand between her and Taichi, so she wouldn't bite their best friend's head off. "Let's allow Taichi to finish what he has to say before you kill him, okay?"

Sora crossed her arms. "Okay," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Taichi. "I'm waiting."

Taichi began immediately. "Chizuru promised she wouldn't tell anyone else, then I asked about her friends, so we hung up so she could call them. She called me back later and told me they promised that they hadn't and _wouldn't_ tell anyone. So . . . I don't think you have anything to worry about?"

A moment's silence passed.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for," Sora finally said. She was obviously more protective of her private life than Yamato. "So, it's just Chizuru and her friends?"

Taichi nodded. "Chizuru, Emi, Aiko, Ran and Minami. That's it."

"Okay." She guessed she could deal with that. She wasn't all that familiar with any of them, though, apart from Chizuru being Miyako's sister . . . well, at least they weren't in her class, so they'd be easier to evade. Her main concerns had been about people judging her; or, rather, just that she didn't like strangers knowing facets of her life. Especially her sex life.

The school bell rang.

"Let's get to class," Yamato said, pulling Sora forward with him as their hands were entwined, as usual.

Taichi was about to walk forward too, but then cocked an eyebrow at a certain second-year girl. "Mimi, you've been awfully quiet this morning." Yamato and Sora stopped and looked back at them. "Any particular reason?"

"No . . ." Mimi sighed, her gaze resting on the entwined hands of Yamato and Sora. "It's just . . . every time I see the two of them together – well . . . I get an _unwanted_ image of them screwing like rabbits."

"Mimi!" Sora shouted at her friend, as Taichi burst out laughing. Yamato actually blushed.

"Come on, let's go," Yamato muttered, tugging Sora along with him.

"Unwanted!" Mimi exclaimed, as she and Taichi followed the couple into the school. "I did say UNWANTED!"

* * *

After a somewhat worrying start to the morning, Sora had surprisingly had a pretty good day at school. She hadn't bumped into Chizuru or her friends, which was a bonus. It was now an hour and a half after school had finished, but she was still on school grounds; her tennis club practice had just finished a little while ago. 

She was helping some first-year boys with their responsibility to gather up stray tennis balls to be packed away in the sports storeroom. It would be the last duty of the day; in fact, the Coach and most of the other students in the tennis club had already gone home. Sora, being a responsible third-year student, had been given the key to lock the storeroom after they were done gathering the tennis balls; of course, she was to return the key to the front office after they were done.

After the last of the tennis balls had been collected and placed in the storeroom, Sora locked the door behind her. The boys – Hajime, Yuudai, and Satoshi – thanked her for helping them.

"No worries," Sora replied with a smile. She thought they would disperse now, but they lingered, so she asked them a question. "Shouldn't you guys be going home now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Yuudai asked in return.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

"Yamato?" Satoshi asked. Sora was slightly surprised he knew who she was dating; sure he was in the tennis club with her, but he wasn't even in their year. "Where's he at?"

"Band practice, but he should be here to pick me up any minute now," Sora replied, as the boys smiled at her knowingly, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She began walking away from them. "Well, see you guys later."

"Eager to get home?" Hajime called after her, successfully making her turn around with a confused expression on her face. "We heard you and Yamato were doing anal."

Sora blinked as the boys chuckled. ". . . What?"

"You know," Yuudai spoke, "bum sex?" They were all grinning.

Sora knew what anal was; she didn't need clarification. But why the _hell_ were first-year boys making statements about her sex life? Sora turned her glare on full force.

"Hey, easy," Satoshi remarked, backing up a little, though he was grinning. "We also heard you were on the pill."

"Don't get defensive," Hajime added. "Or don't you enjoy anal?" More laughter.

Sora had actually helped these boys out with their duties, smiled at them, and _this_ was how they repaid her? She was _so_ going to rip their tiny penises right off. Not to mention murder Chizuru and her friends. All of them. Slowly and painfully.

And then Yamato came into view, totally clueless to the anger emitting from his girlfriend. Before he reached her, though, the boys managed to hastily say good bye to Sora and walk off.

"Hey," Yamato greeted Sora with a kiss on her cheek. Now noticing how perturbed she seemed, he then asked her, "Something wrong?" He placed both hands on her hips, only to have her shake them off.

"Don't," she said, eyes on the younger boys who had made their way to the football stands. "I don't want you touching me in public anymore."

Yamato wrinkled his forehead in a partial frown, looking mildly offended. "Why? I'm not doing anything . . . explicit. It wasn't even an embrace . . ."

Sora was weighing whether or not to tell him about what the boys had said. On one hand, they were just immature remarks that she could ignore, and handle . . . right? But on the other hand, she kind of wanted to sic Yamato on them. There was a certain thrill associated with that thought – sending her boyfriend off to beat up some idiots.

But she was against violence, generally. And she wasn't usually big on the idea of letting someone else fight her battles, but the reality here was that she was a girl, and the boys were, well, boys. This would have been no problem for her if they were all ten. But they weren't. And it was upsetting her that she was actually really angry at what they had said. She felt as if she shouldn't be that angry – she was mature, right? It made her feel so immature to be so angry.

"Those guys . . . they said that we were having anal sex. And that I was on the pill." It just came out. She waited for Yamato's reaction.

His eyes flashed over to the boys in the football stands, jaw tightening and fists clenching, visibly angry. Sora felt a sense of satisfaction in that, realising that she had wanted his reaction to be something like that. It validated her feelings; at least, somewhat.

Yamato spoke in a low voice. "Do you want me to . . .?" He didn't finish the question, but Sora knew what he meant. And she was torn, but . . .

She sighed. "I have to go return the storeroom key to the front office. I'll be right back." She had intentionally not given him an answer, and furthermore, was about to leave him alone . . .

Yamato was going to beat the living shit out of those boys regardless of whether or not he had Sora's blessing. Of course, he knew, Sora was letting him decide this one. A rare occurrence, as Sora did most of the decision-making in their relationship, whilst Yamato was more passive. Well, he preferred the term 'laid-back'.

Of course, when it came to violence, Sora was firmly against it – well, at least human violence, and not necessary violence against bad Digimon. So it made sense that she was turning her back and leaving this to Yamato.

"Okay," Yamato replied, as Sora gave him a kiss. She looked over at the boys one last time before looking back at Yamato, then heading off to the school office. Once she was out of sight, Yamato began walking towards the football stands.

The three boys noticed him approaching, and considered running, but then figured he wouldn't do anything on school grounds . . . and it was three against one, anyway.

"Hey," Yamato greeted them bluntly, receiving awkward greetings from them in return. "So my girlfriend's on the pill, and we're having anal sex?"

None of the boys were quick to answer.

"Um . . ." Hajime spoke up hesitantly. "It's just what we heard – doesn't mean it's true, of course." The other two nodded in agreement.

Yamato looked all three of them over. Being first-year boys they were about fifteen, and weren't very well built at all – Yamato figured he'd come out on top, even if it was three against one.

And so, without warning, Yamato threw the first punch, startling the boys.

* * *

Toshiko was packing a suitcase for the weekend – she was going to spend it with Haruhiko in Kyoto. She had made several phone calls to her husband throughout the week about their daughter and Yamato, and they had decided to see whether or not the two teenagers would engage in sexual activity, when left alone. 

The fact that Sora and Yamato had offered to put the washing up to dry on Monday had left Toshiko suspicious of not only Yamato, but of Sora as well. She and Haruhiko had figured that if Sora and Yamato had sex over the weekend, Toshiko could guilt it out of them when she arrived back. She'd bring up the condom then, and Yamato and Sora would definitely know where she was going with it . . . and if they did indeed have sex over the weekend, they'd succumb to telling her.

Well, that was the plan.

Toshiko still hadn't gotten used to the idea that her baby was potentially having sex, so she was having second thoughts about her 'trip'. If she left, she was willingly allowing her daughter to copulate with her boyfriend . . . she did not like that at all. But then Sora could very well already _be_ having sex with Yamato . . . she did not like that much, either.

Lose-Lose.

The noise of the apartment door opening and closing caught her attention, and she went out of her room to greet the two teenagers that were occupying so much of her thoughts.

She hadn't counted on Yamato looking like he'd been in a fight. She now felt even more opposed to leaving her only daughter alone with the boy for an entire weekend.

* * *

**AN:** 2007.12.23. Oh man, this was even longer than the first chapter. And I thought it was going to be shorter! D: I edited it with my brain half-asleep, so apologies for it not being up to scratch. D: 

Regarding the pill insult – the Japanese view women who take the pill as 'easy', i.e., they must be sluts to take them. Yes, Japan is weird. And anal sex itself isn't an insult – well, in my opinion – but it seems a bit more, hmm, personal? So if a stranger were to accuse you of it, I'm sure you'd feel like they really shouldn't be. :P

And to make up for the crappyness of this chapter! Just a small translation from Yamato's section of the 'Digimon Adventure Character File' book.

_Gabumon: We've gotta go back to Earth first! It's your kids' first day of school, isn't it?  
__Yamato: Oh! You're right!! If I'm late, Sora'll be mad at me. We've gotta hurry!!_

:D

Oh, and my friend on random crack:

_Alisha: YAMATO MARRIED THE SKY! _(Sora)  
_Alisha: THAT'S WHY HE'S AN ASTRONAUT!_

XD

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :D

And review, please. :)


End file.
